New Families
by JerkingYourBrain
Summary: All it takes is one moment to change the lives of Tony and Ziva for the better. They'll gain the family they never thought they'd have.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it**

Tony knew he should have been working, but he couldn't help looking into her eyes; eyes that over the years had seen things that no one should have to witness, things that although she tried to replace with many happy memories couldn't be undone. He continues to watch as she's engaged in her paperwork, the same he ought to be working on, but just can't seem to concentrate on it for more than mere seconds. He's thinking he should probably return to his work if there's a chance he wants to leave on time. Gibbs doesn't care that's its Friday, he wants the job done and he would keep him here until the piled up paperwork that seemed to increase the longer he left it alone, was completed and filed.

But gosh was Ziva a sight for sore eyes; her dark curls cascading down her back, the light amount of makeup she wore, bringing out her chocolate brown eyes. Even after running late this morning after an impromptu shower activity, that yes had been mostly his fault, she managed to look breath taking.

Anthony DiNozzo the third was a very very lucky.

His glaring was cut short, by the clearing of a throat. For a moment Tony froze, afraid that it was Gibbs who had caught him. He'd told them repeated times to keep it out of the office. Ziva was professional and knew the time and place, but Tony was having more difficulties with keeping their work partnership and romantic partnership separate. But when he caught her gaze, he still wasn't in the clear. She was often more scary than Gibbs was. "Tony paperwork," she chastises him. But Tony doesn't hear the words, he's too focused on her lips and oh my, he wants to kiss them. Again she repeats the words, this time with a slight chuckle. "Paperwork." Her eyebrows rise in a slight arch. She knows that he won't leave on time and she doesn't want to miss their Friday night tradition, movies, pizza and special drinks.

It was something they'd started a couple years back, just when they were friends, but as their relationship grew, the tradition stuck. Tony would set a genre for the night and they would watch movies based on it, stuff themselves with pizza and drink until they couldn't anymore. Saturdays, they'd wake up late, often on the couch because they'd been too tired to head to their bed, and cook breakfast together. It was something she looked forward too and after the week they'd had, she desperately hoped they'd make it home early enough to take part in it tonight.

Caught in their thoughts, they don't hear their boss's gruff voice yell "DiNozzo! David!" It's evident by the way he chunks the keys at Tony that he's not content with either of his agents at the moment. "If I have to repeat myself one more time you two will be working the weekend shift."

That was something they definitely didn't want and so they compose themselves, turning to look at their pissed off boss. Tony stumbles over his words, trying to muster up a response. "Yes boss." He tears his gaze from Ziva, catching his boss's gaze. He knew he was beyond pissed, but at this point there was nothing that Tony could do to make it better. He could only make sure he didn't make it worse by answering in his playful manner that always seemed to anger his boss.

It seemed Gibbs wasn't going to dwindle on the issue at hand, there were more important issues, such that of dead bodies. "Dead petty officer, grab your gear." He barks as he grabs his belongings and storms out of the squad room, McGee trailing behind with a sheepish grin.

Ziva collects her things quickly, walking up behind her husband. Well there goes their Friday night. With a new case they were sure to work through the weekend. They just wanted sometime alone, was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was.

Ziva blames Tony, but she knows it's not his fault they have a case, she's just frustrated at how much they'd worked the last ten days. Her body needed proper rest and some time alone with her husband. She gives him a Gibbs's slap to the head, knowing he needed one. "Ow, what's that for?" He whines, rubbing the back of his head excessively. A stinging sensation left from Ziva's contact with the back of his head.

She chuckles, a light smile forming on her lips. "Get your act together." Her glare appears once again, the eyebrow arch. It's her I'm serious, but not serious at all look.

He doesn't respond, instead with a finger under her chin he brings her moist lips to his. She embraces the kiss, but only for a second because she knows if they don't leave soon their boss was bound to make good on their promise. But did it matter? They were already going to work through the weekend.

As much as she prefers to stay in the middle of the squad room kissing her husband she knows they need to go. "Just promise me you will follow instructions." She glares at him, stopping him from protesting like she knows he's about to do. "I would really like to go home and spend sometime alone with my husband."

He nods because he can't argue with that logic. With a heavy sigh, exaggerated more than not he agrees, "okay."

"Okay," she intertwines his fingers, pulling him along to the elevator. "But I meant my other husband," she jokes.

Tony sighs. Boy it's going to be a long day.

…**.**

Gibbs wastes no time in barking orders as they unload the truck with their supplies. "Ziva photos, DiNozzo sketches, McGee with me!"

Tony groans. He knows they can't avoid this, but honestly right now he wants to go home. They'd just closed one case and now they were starting another and all on no sleep. His body needed sleep! McGee feels the same way, but he knows better than to complain, so he grabs his backpack, flinging it over his left shoulder and runs after his boss.

Ziva and Tony take the remaining of the supplies and make their way into the house to join everyone else. The sight they are greeted with isn't a pretty one and both cringe, sucking I a breath as they stare at the two bodies before them.

Ziva tries not to think about it, not to picture Tony and herself lying there, and instead focuses on taking pictures of the blood splatter, of the broken banister, of the gun casings and anything else that might need to be documented. She takes her times with the photographs, trying to avoid the bodies until she absolutely has to photograph them for Ducky to be able to move them.

"Boss, they have kids. Two, boy and girl." Ziva sucks in a breath, both of them were dead and they had kids. That was it, this was why this case was so much worse; they had kids. Both of them dead and they had kids. Tony comes over to stand near his wife. He can sense her tensing and he knows this is difficult on her. It almost makes what he's about to say that much more difficult. "By the looks of the pictures the girl looks to be about one, the boy three."

Oh, that made everything worse. They were babies. Babies who'd just lost both their parents. Did they have family to take care of them? Were they going to be orphans? And then a thought occurred to Ziva, were they even alive? Were they injured? Where were they?

"DiNozzo, search the house. They could be somewhere." Gibbs calls, pulling Ziva out of her thoughts.

Ziva swallows past the lump on her throat, "boss can I help?"

He looks at her for a moment. He understands this isn't easy for Ziva, he knows they are trying for kids and this, the parents death, possible dead children is affecting her, but he also knows she's strong, the strongest person he's meet and she _will_ get through it. "Did you finish with the pictures?" He asks.

She nods. "Okay, go." He watches her run off to the stairs and calls out after a moment, "no goofing off with DiNozzo, David." He says sternly, but it's meant to lighten the mood to no avail. This case is affecting in a very sensitive spot. The fact that her and Tony have been unable to conceive has been hard on them and then they are faced with this? He can only imagine how she feels.

"Yes, boss." She calls and disappears to look for the children that need to be found. For her sake they need to be found, alive, and safely delivered to their next of kin.

Ziva continues upstairs, stopping when she spots a white painted door, with a pink L in the center. This must be the girl's room. She opens the door slowly, her hand at her gun, unsure of what she might find. She's preparing herself for the chaos the room will be in, the blood that will be splattered all over the room, but instead she's met with a very intact room. The nursery is painted sea foam green with a kid friendly jungle painting adorning the walls. She stops when she comes across something; the name Lena in wooden letters nailed to the wall above the crib.

She releases a breath; her name is Lena. Pulling herself together she continues to glance around the nursery, wandering to the closet, and running her hand across the tiny baby clothes. Who would do this? Who would harm them? They're children, innocent children.

Violently she closes the closet, continuing on to the little boys room. His too is intact, the room painted a dark blue and a large sailboat adorning the walls. A navy hat sits on a shelf in the corner and a wooden sailboat on the one below it. She smiles as she thinks of Gibbs and the vast of boats he's made in that dusty basement of his. How he removes them she will never know.

Her eyes continue to scan the room and they fall on the words Captain Nico that rest above his bed.

Nico and Lena, such beautiful names.

These children need to be found. With that in mind, she continues her search of the upstairs, finding nothing out of the ordinary, and especially no children cowering in a corner, or their dead bodies. That thought makes her shutter. If they aren't here, then maybe they took them. Or maybe, just maybe they were somewhere safe. Somewhere alive. Or maybe not, maybe they're-

She's pulled out of her thoughts, before she has a chance to complete them. "Ziva!" She hears someone call her name from downstairs. "Ziva!" She hears again.

Her boss and Tony are waiting expectantly for her. "So?" Tony asks, but the answer is obvious as she comes down alone.

She shakes her head. "Upstairs seems intact." That's answer enough.

Gibbs nods. "I sent McGee next door to question the neighbors, maybe they can tell us where the children are."

"Lena and Nico." Ziva says. It's irritating hearing the word children. They have names and beautiful names at that.

"Who?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"The children, their names are Lena and Nico." She explains, but she isn't looking at them. Her eyes are trailed towards the window.

"Right," Gibbs nods and he notices Tony standing protectively behind his wife, his gaze worried. He then noticed that their hands are intertwined and for once he doesn't say anything.

McGee comes busting in, his breathing labored. Had he run here? "Boss!" McGee calls out. "Mrs. Watkins, the neighbor, she has a solid alibi. She left her office not even an hour ago and says the last time she saw the couple was this morning. He was headed for work and she was headed to drop the kids off at daycare."

"Good job McGee," Tony praises, smiling at the probationary agent.

Gibbs nods in agreement. "Tony, Ziva take the car and head to the daycare, check on the children." They both nod. If she just knew they were okay, she would be okay. Well enough to find the bastard(s) that did this and make them pay.

"McGee you go with me in the truck." The three agents nod. At this point the priority is the children, no one will do anything until they find them and find them safe.

"What daycare?" Tony voices.

Gibbs turns to him. "McGee?"

"Sailside daycare," he looks at his phone, typing away ferociously. "I will send the address to Ziva's phone.

"Okay, if they are there bring them back to the navy yard, McGee will get in contact with their next of kin." Gibbs orders, handing Tony the keys.

"Got it boss," Tony replies, pulling Ziva with him.

McGee stops them. "Their last name is Papastathopoulos." He adds incase they hadn't heard when they had given the names of the bodies.

He couldn't help it, this was his defense mechanism and he just had to in hopes of alleviating the mood. "Seriously?" He grins. He's an idiot.

Gibbs glares at him, barking "DiNozzo!"

"Sorry boss now isn't the time." He's such an idiot.

"Go," he barks at the agents and they rush off. There isn't a second to waste; they need to find these kids.

**...**

The receptionist stares at them wearily as they approach, probably because they are carrying their service weapon, but they are in a hurry and they can't just leave their guns in the car.

They come up to the desk and she plasters on a fake smile, greeting with, "Hello sir, ma'am, how may I help you?" Even with how she feels she cringes at the mention of ma'am. It just makes her feel so old.

Both nod. "We were looking for Lena and Nico Papastathopoulos." Tony speaks up, trying his best to not butcher their last name.

She glances at them. This is the second time today strange people have come searching for them. Something isn't right and she knows she can't let them in. "I'm sorry sir, but only family members or those authorized are allowed to that information."

Both flash their badge quickly, not having a moment to spare. "Special agent DiNozzo and," he points to Ziva "Special agent David. We are under federal orders to pick up the children of Colonel Papastathopoulos." It seems as though she's about to protest and Tony holds up his hand. He's getting frustrated with the woman. He knows she's just following orders, but they aren't the enemy, whoever killed the colonel and his wife are. "If you would like to graciously take us to them or we could burst through the door. Your choice?"

She inspects their badge once more, trying to make certain that she isn't about to make a mistake, but they don't look like criminals like the others had and so she nods. With a fake smile plastered on her lips, she hits the buzzer and the doors open. With a flicker of her hand she calls to them, "Certainly, right this way."

They follow suit, walking down a long and narrow hallway, coming to stop at a door that reads 1 month - 2 years. "There is where Lena is."

Ziva is no longer paying attention as the receptionist whispers to one of the woman in charge of watching the babies to bring them Lena. She's lost in deep thought, until a crying child is brought to them. Tears streaming down her pale face, her dark blue eyes puffy and red, her chocolate curly locks disheveled much like Ziva's every morning and much like Tony she's no happy camper at being woken up.

Tony is handed the crying baby and a diaper bag. She continues to cry through Tony's failed attempts at rocking her and so he hands her over to Ziva. Ziva is with the child not even five seconds and the little girl is once again falling asleep. Her eyelids flutter a tiny yawn escaping her lips, and her head lulls into Ziva's chest. Gently she rocks Lena back and forth, soothing the baby. "Shh, it's okay sweetie."

His heart breaks. They want this. They want this so much, but it seems that life has other plans for them, one that obviously doesn't include children for them. But he wants them, they want them and oh, Ziva would make a wonderful mother.

"Normally this isn't allowed. We'd have to call the parents to ensure that you are authorized to take the children. Badge or not." One of the ladies speaks.

Tony doesn't want to argue, he wants to get the kids and head back to the navy yard. It's late, they've barely slept and he just wants to solve the case so he can go home and the kids can have some peace with their next of kin.

"You can call them, but they won't answer as they are currently residing in our morgue." Tony spats.

The women's body tense and their faces fall. "I did not know." Her voice is lighter.

"This is why we must take them. They are under our protective custody." Ziva responds. She looks up from watching Lena, who's fallen back asleep, her little head tucked into Ziva's neck, her tiny fist grasping Ziva's jacket tightly. A couple of whimpers coming from her now and again. They had a long road ahead of them.

"Nico?" Tony asks.

"Yes, follow me." The receptionist walks out of the room, Tony and Ziva behind.

They walk down the same hallway, coming to another room that reads three to seven year olds.

Like they'd done with Lena, the receptionist calls for Nico, explaining the situation to his teacher, so they don't have to deal with earlier's issues. A redhead toddler comes running over,

his sailboat backpack hopping up and down behind him. There's a big grin on his face and it breaks their heart knowing that grin won't last much longer.

He looks up at his teacher, his hazel eyes confused. "Where mommy?" He asks.

His teacher glances at Tony and Ziva, who simply shrug, before she comes back to look at him. "These two agents are going to take you to them, okay?"

The boy nods, glancing at them and calms a bit at noticing his sister in the strange woman's arms. "Okay."

Tony kneels, shifting the diaper bag to a more comfortable position. Smiling, he extends a hand for Nico to take. "Hi, I'm Tony and that's" he points up at Ziva, who offers him a warm smile. "Ziva."

The smiles are reassuring and he feels safe with them. "Hi, Tony" he waves, "Hi Ziva." He

Tony smiles. This kid is adorable, he thinks. "Want to come with me buddy?" He asks.

Nico takes Tony's hand. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"I will follow you out," she responds. Mumbling something to the young woman, before guiding them back to the front desk.

She has one of them sign the children out, before she can allow them to go and as they walk out, she calls out "bye Nico, see ya tomorrow." Poor kids, their life was about to change.

**...**

With both children asleep, it was easier to settle them in Abby's futon per orders of Gibbs. It took Ziva a bit longer to join everyone else, as she was afraid one of them would fall, so she grabbed Bert the Hippo and all the soft things she could find, to form some sort of barricade on the floor. "Call me if something happens," she orders Abby.

Abby just stares at her, a big grin grazing her features.

Ziva narrows her eyes, staring intently at the forensic scientist. "What," she asks.

"Nothing," she smirks.

"Abby," Ziva sighs. She's not in the mood for this. So, much has happened today, that she's not in the mood for Abby's behavior. Forty-eight hours with little sleep and two cases in the week and now this one, she was ready to go home. These poor kids lost their parents, she was grouchy, hormonal, and she just wanted her bed.

"You're just so..." Abby pauses to think of the proper term, but before she can voice it, Ziva interrupts.

"So what?" Her hands are on her hips, her eyebrow arched, and her posture straight.

Abby can tell that Ziva is defensive at the moment and so she chooses her next words carefully.

"Maternal, is all."

A smile grazes the Israeli's features, maternal? She doesn't feel it. With how hard it was becoming to conceive Ziva was starting to lose all hope of ever becoming a mother. "They lost their parents Abby, they just need someone at the moment."

"It'll happen you know." Abby offers and the agent nods; she sure hopes so. She's not going to push it, the Israeli's defensive and if she wasn't careful, she'd end up bit. "Well, ill watch them. I'll call you if anything comes up, okay?"

"Thank you," she offers her a warm smile. She glances once more at the sleeping children.

**...**

"Call social services again," Gibbs orders McGee.

That's the first thing that Ziva hears as she returns from dropping the kids off in Abby's lab. Social services? What? Why? What happened to the next of kin?

"But boss," Tony argues.

Ziva steps into the squad room, coming to her desk to find a defeated Tony. "What's going on?" She asks her husband.

Tony sighs, glancing at Gibbs before turning her gaze back to his wife. "The boss man wants to send the kids to social services." He growls.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warns. He doesn't **want** to send them to social services, but they have no next of kin, therefore he has no other option.

Ziva cuts them both off before either has time to refute. "Wait, what happened to the next of kin?" She asks, utterly confused.

This time McGee speaks up, "no next of kin. They have a aunt who lives in Australia, but she doesn't want them."

What?! They had one living relative and she doesn't want anything to do with these sweet, innocent children? So, they were orphans. They were going to be put in the system and from what Tony has mentioned it's not a pleasant thing, especially for siblings. They'd be separated.

"So, what happens to them?" Ziva asks.

"Social services will come pick them up." Gibbs explains.

"Seriously boss? It's Friday night. They won't be placed anywhere until Monday, so for now they'll be placed wherever they have beds temporarily and they might not even get to be together." He stresses. He's had his run-ins with the system and it wasn't somewhere he'd send this kids.

Gibbs sighs. He doesn't like it anymore than his agents, but what are they supposed to do? It's not about protocol, to hell with protocol. He's not someone known for following rules and everyone knows it, but his hands are tied. They just can't keep the kids at NCIS until it's convenient to call social services. They could be charged with kidnapping. "What do you suppose I do?"

Tony racks his brain for ideas. "We could keep them under NCIS protective custody, just until they settle something or we wrap up the case."

"Okay, suppose we do that. Who keeps them? Because I'm not equipped, McGee isn't either and the director doesn't want to be involved. So, who?"

She's not sure about this, but before she has time to stop her mouth, she's uttering, "we could take them Gibbs."

He doesn't like this idea, especially with their current situation. It'll help the kids, but it's going to do more harm than good for Ziva. "The both of you better be damn sure."

Both nod. "We are," Tony replies.

"Okay, I'll go inform the director of the situation." He heads up to the director's office. They needed to call off social services.

…

"Look who's up from their naps," Abby chimes as she walks into the squad room with Lena on her hips and Nico by the hand.

She brings Lena to Ziva, who holds out her chubby arms, wanting to be handed to the Israeli. "Hello tateleh, did you have a nice nap." She asks.

"Ma," the little girl responds.

Ziva sighs. "I know, I know." She rubs her back. No matter how she words it or tries, there is no way they will get a fourteen month old to understand the concept of death. Maybe with Nico they will have a bit more of luck, but with Lena there was no way. They would just have to try, she assumes.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nana," she cheers. She sticks her fingers in her mouth, and repeats "nana."

"Do you want a banana?" Ziva asks, unsure of what the little girl meant.

She nods. "Nana!" She throws her arms up, a smile on her lips.

"She loves bananas." Nico speaks up from Tony's desk.

"Great, where am I going to find a banana?" Ziva asks. She opens her drawers, checking to see if maybe she had one somewhere, but she comes up short.

"I think I have one in my fridge downstairs." Abby comments. "Let me go check." She says before heading back to the elevators.

Tony looks down at Nico, spinning his chair so that the kid is facing him. "You hungry buddy?"

"Yeah," he pipes up. "But I'll wait for mommy and daddy."

Crap. What were they supposed to tell him? How did they begin to tell him? "Hey buddy?"

"Yeah?" Oh damn. The kid looks so fragile. He can't break his heart; he just can't do it.

He picks him up and sets him on his desk, as Tony takes back his chair, so that's he's facing Nico. He glances at Ziva, begging her to join him. She adjusts Lena on her hip, who is still chanting nana and makes her way to Tony's side, pulling her chair with her.

They place a hand on each of Nico's knee and Tony takes the lead. "Do you know what death is buddy?"

"Uh," he places his finger on his chin as his little three-year-old wheels start to turn. "Yeah," he nods. "Jack, our puppy, mommy say he die cause he sick. He schleep for a long time and we say bye bye Jack." He waves as he tries his best to explain his memory of his dead cocker spaniel Jack.

So, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to explain. He understood, well as best as a toddler did. Okay, so they could work around that. "Okay, well just like Jack your mommy and daddy are sleeping and we have to say bye bye." Tony's voice cracks slightly. This isn't easy, no person should have to explain to a child that their parents are dead.

"They wake up soon?" Tears start to from his beautiful hazel eyes and it breaks their heart.

They sort of remind him of Kate's. "I'm sorry buddy, they won't wake up."

Come on, don't cry Nico. Don't cry. It's breaking their heart. This poor boy. He went to daycare that morning with all the confidence in the world that he would be going home with his parents. Now he was parent less and would be going with strangers. It was all too much for a kid.

"We say bye bye to mommy and daddy forweva?" Tony and Ziva nod. "Oh," he responds. Tears are still streaming down his face and he wraps his arms around himself for comfort. "I not hungry no more." He looks down at his lap the tears still streaming down his face, causing his pale face to turn red and puffy.

"Okay buddy." Tony responds. He picks him up from his desk and sets him on his lap.

Lena catches sight of her crying brother and looks up at Ziva, tapping her cheek to grab her attention. "Co ad?"

"Yes he's sad." Ziva replies.

The little girl ponders this for a moment before asking, ug?"

Ziva offers her a weak smile. "I think he will like that very much."

She leans over to Tony's lap, wrapping her arms around her brother. "Lub Co." She screeches.

Nico hugs his sister, his tears turning into sobs. "We be okay Lena. We be okay." He comforts his sister.

Someone asking, "agent Gibbs," cuts the silence and it startles the group.

"Special agent DiNozzo. Gibbs is with the director, what can I help you with?"

She shakes Tony's hand, seizing him up and down. He was one hot agent, but then she catches sight of his ring finger. Taken, she should have known. "Ms. Castel, social services. I'm here for a Lena and Nico P." She doesn't even bother with pronouncing their last name.

Abby walks into the bullpen carrying a bowl with mashed bananas and a bag with assorted snacks. "Here Ziva." She hands the bowl to her, but then stops as she catches sight of the woman. She hopes it's not what she thinks.

"You'll have to take that up with our boss." He wouldn't leave just yet. He wanted to make sure that they would be placed in a good home. He would make sure of that. "You're more than welcomed to wait for him." He offers Ziva's desk, bringing another chair for her to sit.

She seems determined to take them and so she takes the offer, sitting at Ziva's desk, waiting. She scans the desk, stopping at a picture of the hot agent and Ziva. The wife, she assumed. She turns her gaze to Ziva, seizing her up and down while the woman is distracted with feeding the baby.

"Um, nana." Lena squeals as Ziva feeds her a spoonful of mashed banana.

"Motek, you do not want the snack?" Ziva asks. His face is still fallen and it seems like he is about to cry again.

He shakes his head. "You have to eat something, please?"

He sighs, but takes a piece of the fruit. Ziva offers him a smile. "Thank you."

"Boss!" Tony calls out, catching sight of Gibbs and the director.

"They are under protective custody of agents David and DiNozzo." Gibbs grumbles at Jenny as they make their way down the stairs.

"Jethro," Jenny sighs.

The social worker stands, coming to meet Gibbs and Jenny. "Social services, I'm here on orders to pick up two kids."

"That won't be necessary." Gibbs barks. He's boiling inside. He'd done the right thing and gone and informed the director of the situation and she calls social services. There was no way that woman was taking them tonight. Not if he could help it. "Like I just told our director moments ago, they are under our custody until further notice." He glares at the director and then at the social worker.

"I'm sorry, but I have to-"

Gibbs cuts her off. "No. You don't seem to understand, someone killed their parents, which means they could be after them too. So, no you won't be taking them." Gibbs is flaming he turns to the director. "Director?"

She nods. "I'm afraid he's right, the children are to stay here until further notice."

The social worker is about to argue, but sighs defeated. "Okay, well then I need your signature here director and of the two agents." She pulls out a legal document and hands it to the director.

She reads it over before signing, handing it to Tony and Ziva to do the same. With that the social worker gathers her things and the director sees her out.

"DiNozzo, David, go home." Gibbs orders his two agents.

"Thank you boss." Both reply.

The pair grab their gear; the diaper bag, Nico's bag, Ziva Lena and Tony carries Nico in his shoulders, bouncing a little to cheer the boy up. It's evident it works when he giggles. They make their way until the elevator, the pair coming to stand close to one another. "Ready for our Friday night tradition?"

She nods. "Right after we go to the store. We're going to need a few things." She was ready to collapse on the couch, her body exhausted from the week, but they had to go to the site if they were going to get through the week, and there was still dinner to be made, baths given and kids to put to bed. They had a long night ahead, a long weekend.

As they shuffle into the car, Tony and Ziva glance at one another. What had they gotten into?

**Hi guys, no I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. This will be a 3 shot consisting of part 1, part 2 and third part of several years later kind of thing. I haven't abandoned my other two stories but I've hit some writer's block and I've been extremely busy with uni and other things. This is just something to help get out of that funk and start writing again, so I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**Friday, May 11th Continued**

Bath time in the DiNozzo household is a very chaotic event; well the boys bath time if the noises carrying through into the bedroom are any indication. Ziva doesn't want to even imagine what kind of destruction the guest bathroom is enduring at the moment, but she admits that their home hasn't had this kind of glee in quite some time and she seeks comfort in it.

Her attention is back on the bubbly, energetic, one-year-old currently splashing water all over the front of her blouse. She should have changed beforehand, but she doesn't mind because the giggling of "baf" and the smile that illuminates the child's face is worth a wet blouse she can throw in the wash later.

A smile creeps on her lips and her heart flutters at the sight. Although she knows the answer, Ziva can't keep quiet and finds herself asking, "are you enjoying your bath motek?" The term of endearment slips out easily and she doesn't think twice about it.

As excited as she may be, Lena's eyes flutter, but her enthusiasm stays strong. Ziva can tell she's exhausted, for her it's almost bedtime and she leans over to the towel pile to grab the washcloth that she had laid out. The washcloth in hand she opens the hot water faucet and dampens the cloth, squirting some baby soap they bought on their way home and she starts to gently wash the little girl who is making it difficult at the moment as she continues to squirm around.

"Lub baf" she booms, but a small yawn follows and Ziva has a difficult time suppressing a chuckle as Lena keeps giggling and yawning. Someone is tired.

"Bed time for you," she coos and kisses the crown of the baby's soapy head, winning her a squeal of approval. Ziva only hopes that the baby will be so easy going for bedtime as she has been all day. A bottle of warm milk and a soft lullaby just might do the trick. If not, then it would be a long night for them all.

Seeing the little girl so happy, Ziva feels the overwhelming urge to mutter, "I hope everything works out for you and your brother." She will see to it that they find these precious kids a nice home together.

"Bub," she squeals.

Ziva is all done with washing and rinsing the small child, about to take her out of the cold, soapy, dirty bath water when Tony stumbles into the bathroom, soaked from head to toe. If Tony is like this she doesn't even want to imagine what her bathroom looks like.

With how drenched his clothes were, Ziva wouldn't be surprised if Tony was somehow shoved into the shower and then ended retaliating with a water fight. She mentally groans from just imagining the residual damage done to her guest bathroom.

"What happened to you?" she laughs. Her attention is back on Lena, who is falling asleep in her arms. She signals to Tony to hand her the towel and quickly she bundles her up before the draft of cold air Tony allowed in reaches her warm body.

"Little guy started a water fight." Tony makes his way to the closet, throwing the soaking shirt and sweats into the hamper, leaving him in only his boxers. He's not a sight for sore eyes and Ziva has to take a moment to appreciate her husband's toned body. Their morning workouts have definitely paid off for the both of them.

She sighs at the antics of her childish husband and he must of heard it because when he returns from the closet, dry, warm pyjamas on, he approaches her at the sink and presses a long, soft kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry Zi, I cleaned the bathroom."

She sends him a grateful smile, before returning to towelling off the baby. Lena though can't take her big blue eyes off Tony and he asks, "Would you like a kiss too princess?"

"Is me," she responds and Tony smiles genuinely. He presses a similar kiss to her tiny, soft forehead and he's thanked with a squeal and a smile. He would love to come home to this every day.

Tony knows it's not the time to talk about it; it's been a long week and they are both tired. Instead he diverts the conversation by whining, "hurry up, the little guy and I are waiting for movie time."

Again Ziva smiles; she loves her husband very, very much.

…

Lena's curled up on Ziva's lap, working on her bottle, her little eyes fluttering shut. She's on the verge of sleep, but she continues to down her milk, when Tony springs into the room, jumping on the bed careful not to drop the bowl of popcorn he's carrying.

"Who's ready for Toy Story?" He says a bit too loudly and it causes Lena to startle. The bottle falls out of her mouth and Ziva can tell a wail is about to escape her quivering lips.

She takes the girl into her arms, rubbing her back up and down, and swaying side to side gently. Her gaze back on her husband, reprimanding him with "Tony."

He looks sheepishly at his wife and whispers a sorry; anything more and he was sure to be sleeping on the couch tonight. He waits a couple of minutes as Ziva tries to calm the child once again and once she's settled back on his wife's lap with her bottle, he reaches for the remote and starts it, muting the TV as he lowers the volume. He doesn't want another incident like the one from moments ago.

Nico, who is resting between the adults, turns to Tony and looks up at him a pensive look on his face. "Who is your favourite?" He whispers, so as not to wake his sleeping sister. Ziva is a bit intimidating when she's mad and he would rather not be on the reprimanding end just like Tony was moments ago.

Good question. He has to think about this for a moment. He hasn't seen this movie since he was a child and he doesn't remember much except for Woody and Buzz, and the energetic dog who always happened to make trouble for the animated toys. As a kid Woody had been his favourite, he didn't like Buzz. But now as an adult he might have to say, "the dog, definitely." He nods.

Content with the answer, Woody also his favourite out of them all, Nico nods and smiles. He's quiet once again, but just as the movie starts he looks over to Tony and states proudly, "I like Andy" and then he sighs, "but Lena is Molly."

"Does she chew your toys?"

The boy nods, "sometimes. She destroy three Woodys." He holds up three chubby little fingers. Nico seems very upset, more upset than a toddler would be about a toy, but he assumes that it isn't only about the toy; it's about his parents as well.

Tears run down the boy's cheeks, some making its way into the popcorn bowl. "I miss mommy and daddy," he sobs and it breaks Tony and Ziva's heart. They can't give the child what he wants and that just makes it all the worse. The only thing they can do is offer him comfort at the moment and so Ziva pulls him into her empty side, running her hand up and down his arm. The boy leans into her side and the sobs come harder.

This sparks an idea for Tony and he pauses the long forgotten movie and rushes to his closet. The item he wants is stashed away in one of the boxes that holds his most treasured childhood mementos; stuff mostly before his mom died because that is the only happy childhood memories he holds. Anything after that, he wishes to forget.

The empty bottle falls down Ziva's side and it's a telltale sign that the little girl is completely out, along with the even rise and fall of her small chest. Her face is set in a state of peace; a small smile forming at her lips and Ziva doesn't have it in her to move the small child. Instead, she gently moves her to a comfortable position; laying the child on her tummy against Ziva's. A kiss to the top of the head follows and a soft murmur of laila tov rolls off her tongue.

With one child taken care of, she turns to the little boy that requires her attention. With Tony still rummaging through their closet for what she can only imagine will return a smile to the small boy, she tightens her hold on him. His face borrows into Ziva's chest, opposite of where his sister's is, and notices that there are still many unshed tears in his watery eyes, his face wet and flushed from his break down only moments ago.

Her hand comes to run up and down his left arm, calming the shivers that illicit from his body. "It is okay to cry sweet boy." The words are soft and smooth intended to cause reassurance and understanding.

The boy shakes his head against Ziva's chest and his watery hazel eyes meet her chocolate orbs. Both eyes hold the loss of a family; only his have recently been marked and Ziva's have been cultivated over years and many loses. Regardless of the years, loss was loss and nothing but time could come to heal the wound. Both partners knew that all too well.

His response comes out choked and soft. The words he utters, "I stay strong for Lena" breaks Ziva's heart as she remembers herself uttering the same words to her aunt shortly after her mother's funeral when her father could not bear to watch his children and had shipped them off with their mother's sister. Except, she had been much older than the sweet three year old cuddled into her side and she had not lost both parents, but one. In essence she had come to lose two parents, as her father had buried himself deeper into his work and he rarely took notice of his children, except for when training was concerned. They were still not his sweet, innocent children, but malleable weapons. So, yes she understood too well and it broke her heart.

A similar reply that Nettie had once told her, that she had not obeyed, falls from her lips. "Tony and I will be strong for the both of you. All you have to worry about, precious boy, is making sure Lena remembers the wonderful memories of your parents." She did not listen, taking it upon herself to raise Tali along with the help of her brother, until the day he left angry from their home and she was called for training. She only hoped that Nico would listen.

The boy is staring at her wide-eyed and she forces a smile for him. "Okay," he sighs.

Tony comes at the final leg of the conversation and he's not quite sure if what he has in mind is enough to help as much as Ziva has helped with her insight, but he will try nonetheless. Keeping his left hand behind his back, he comes to take his spot on the bed. The movie is long forgotten, the screen frozen on Woody and Andy's other toys coming to life while their faithful owner has left them unsupervised. If only life were that simple.

He swallows passed the lump that has formed at the back of his throat. Even after all these years he misses his mom. The boy is staring at Tony in curiosity, waiting for the older man to speak, offering a response as to why he suddenly vanished from the room. He finds it difficult to formulate the words, but he tries. "This was the last gift my mom ever gave me," he holds up the Woody toy and continues before he breaks down himself. "And after she died, well I didn't want to let him go. I told him everything. He helped me with my mom's death. He's a faithful friend and I want him to be one for you too."

Tentatively Nico receives Woody and stares at the toy in wonder. "You give him to me?" He asks in surprise. From what he had just heard from the agent, Woody is his safety blanket, a bittersweet tangible memory of his mother, and yet he is willing to part with him. This action elicits a watery smile from the boy.

"He's yours."

**Saturday, May 12****th**

Glistening green eyes stare back at her, a mixture of exhaustion and desperation. "Come on Ziva, at least think about it." The words come out as a soft plea, but they don't make it any easier to say yes.

"Tony, I-" Her mouth closes and opens, finding it difficult to articulate the words. Her hands wrap around the warm mug she's been nursing all morning. It's more of something to keep her hands occupied because she hasn't taken a single sip. The mug is completely full and the tea has gone cold by now. Her gaze travels from her husband and back down to her embraced hands. He looks so tired, the bags under his eyes almost purple. Had he slept?

Sleep had not come easily to the agent, worrying about where the brother and sister would end up after they released them over to child services tomorrow afternoon. Both he and Ziva had promised them they would end up somewhere safe, somewhere were they were loved, and could form a new family, a place to call home. As much as he wanted to think that the foster system could provide something like that for them, he would only be lying to himself. There was no way they would end up being adopted right away, less of all together. If these kids wanted a happy ending, it certainly wouldn't be found through the foster system. The only solution was then him and Ziva. The problem was convincing his wife; Ziva was adamant about not keeping them. Her actions last night had not provided him with cause to think otherwise. He had imagined her readily agreeing to the idea of becoming a parent, of providing Lena and Nico a home.

The way his wife is staring at him is not reassuring and much less so when she sighs, he deflates at the words "Tony we cannot." Oh, but she wants to. She really, really wants to. Those little faces engraved in her heart. Just like her partner she had tossed and turned all night, contemplating the pros and cons, attempting to find a solution. In the middle of the night when Lena curled up to her side, she allowed to indulge in the idea that this could be her life. But she couldn't bring herself to say yes, there was something at the back of her mind keeping her from uttering, yes.

"Why Ziva?"

She can't bring herself to voice her concerns allowed, doesn't want to admit that she is still so broken, Somalia, her father, and Ari. If she cannot even fix herself, there is no amount of certainty that guarantees that she will be able to do it for these children. They deserve parents that can help them cope with the loss of their parents and keep them from following the same path that Tony and her have travelled down. Both never really dealt with their losses and that was not entirely healthy.

"I-," She sighs and fidgets with her hands before finding the courage to continue. "They lost their parents Tony. That is something that one does not just get over. They will require attention, love, patience, and understanding, something I do not think I will be able to provide for them. They will be worse off with me." She wishes they weren't, but with her history she was not fit to mother these children.

Somehow Tony knew that would be his wife's response. It was always related back to her inability to mother a child or love anyone. It took years for her to admit to Tony's love and accept it and it had taken him some time to convince Ziva that they were ready to move to the next phase of their life. These kids didn't have years, they had breakfast and the ride over to the Navy Yard for Tony to convince Ziva that they could do this; she could do this. The fact that she still couldn't see that meant Tony had failed at his job of trying to make Ziva see what a big heart she had.

"Ziva, I get it you're scared. I'm scared, but you can't only believe that they will be worse of here than who knows where." He's grasping at straws. He doesn't want to leave the house without the certainty that the four of them will be returning, but by the looks of it he won't be receiving that.

Ziva's eyes are fixated on her mug. She knows she has disappointed him and that carries weight on her heart. He's done so much for her and put up with so much that it pains her not to be able to do this one thing for him that she knows will make him the happiest man on the planet. He's wanted a child for so long, but that nag at the back of her brain won't allow her to utter the word yes and instead she sighs, "I do not know Tony, they do deserve someone better than me."

Cleary not what he wanted to hear and he pleads again, "Ziva-"

She shakes her head. The argument is over. Her final answer is no and although marriage is about compromise or coming to a solution together, not just one of them especially on something so big, she doesn't want to argue any further with Tony.

"We need to wake them up and head to work." Comes her cut-off, leaving her mug full of cold tea, which Tony had made her, on the Kitchen Island and heads toward their bedroom, leaving a very frustrated Tony standing alone in the kitchen.

This conversation was far from over, at least for him.

…

The kids had grown restless in Abby's lab after their nap and no amount of science experiments, demonstrations, and cartoons on her plasma, or even Burt could keep them occupied. Disappointed that she had not proven to be the baby whisperer, Abby called Ziva down to the lab, the kids calming as soon as the agent entered the rowdy lab. With a recent development from child services and only paperwork to occupy the agents for their workday, Ziva grabbed their snacks from Abby's mini fridge and guided the children outside of the building.

Tony opted to stay upstairs with the excuse of finishing the mountain of paperwork that covered his desk. In reality he had not wanted to be there when the social worker arrived nor did he want to be around his wife at the moment. It was her fault they were leaving, if only she would just say yes. But she wouldn't and instead he said his goodbyes upstairs and with a heavy heart watched as his wife, Lena and Nico disappeared into the elevator. He would never see these children again.

In an attempt to distract his mind from what could be happening at any moment downstairs, he concentrates on his paperwork, surprised that he has managed to work through half of his stack. That's a new record for him and with no one in the bullpen to question him he heads to the break room for a snack, a price for actually working.

Today was just not his day. The vending machine steals his dollar and the coffee he opted to drink spills all over his work shirt, burning his chest and staining his new Perry Ellis dress shirt. With luck he would have a spare in his bottom desk drawer. A last kick to the vending machine and dumping his coffee cup into the trash he returns to an empty bullpen to search for his spare shirt.

There's no shirt in his drawer and that was the last thing Tony needed. He slams his drawer, loudly, causing a few heads to turn, but they turn back quickly with the glare Tony sends their way. Normally Agent DiNozzo has a charismatic persona, not much makes him this grumpy, but when he was in these moods the other agents knew better than to cross him. Rumours were spreading around the building that team Gibbs were people one did not mess with.

With eyes off him, Tony sits in his chair defeated. The other half of paperwork would have to wait for later today or maybe sometime during the week. No more energy would spark from him and he pushes the paperwork aside not bothered that some files have landed on the floor.

Tony was in a funk, but he couldn't sit at his desk, wallowing in self-pity and allowing his shirt to stain any further. Sighing heavily he leaves the comfort of his chair and heads to Ziva's desk. She keeps clothes soap and some bleach to go for emergencies such as these. He's had to use this kit more than once and he should probably stop making fun of her for keeping things like these. He grabs the supplies and heads for the men's room. On the way in he catches a glimpse of the time, a quarter to noon, the social worker would be here any minute if she hadn't already arrived. He should really be down there, but he can't. He just doesn't want to see them leave.

…

It's nearing one o'clock and Tony patiently sits at his desk attempting to work through the second half of his paperwork to no avail. McGee is working silently at his desk, Gibbs has still not returned from his third coffee, and Ziva must still be with the kids. Tony had spent the better half of thirty minutes ridding his dress shirt of the coffee stain that now was almost non-existent. At least his day was improving.

Mindlessly Tony works at his desk, ever so often catching a glimpse of the smiling probie. His pile of paperwork is almost non-existent and he doesn't blame him for spending the afternoon texting with Delilah. Tony is actually happy that he has found someone that makes his almost as happy as Ziva makes him. Delilah is one lucky girl.

Tony is on his third to last file, signing the bottom of the document when Gibbs walks into the squad room, a large coffee cup in hand. "Lunch time DiNozzo."

"Not hungry boss," Tony responds, not even bothering to look up from the next file in his pile. He just wants to finish the last of this paperwork, clock out at five and head home to drown his sorrows with some James Bond. He'd skip lunch if it meant leaving earlier.

Gibbs comes to stand in front of the senior agent's desk. "Not a suggestion DiNozzo, Ziva is waiting for you downstairs."

"Boss I-" the agent is about to refute, but Gibbs glares at him and Tony sighs. There was no point in arguing with Gibbs no one ever won. "Lunch time."

Tony grabs his wallet, keys and badge from the drawer, placing his service weapon into the holder and turning to face McGee. "Would you like anything probie."

Distracted with an on-going conversation with his girlfriend, McGee turns to look at Tony unsure of what to answer but "just let me know where you go."

Tony nods, and passes his boss before making it into the elevator. He wasn't sure he was ready to see his wife alone. The kids would be gone and it would return to just the pair.

"Be careful with your sister motek." Tony hears the accented voice come from the bench a few feet away from him. His head rises slowly, his heart beating quickly. Could they still be here? He shakes his head, he wouldn't get his hopes up, but then he seems them. Nico is chasing his sister as she crawls away from him and when he does catch her, he tickles her tummy, eliciting contagious giggles from the baby.

Smiling at the sight, Tony takes a seat beside his wife. A single word isn't uttered as they continue to look at the children in front of them, the happiest children despite the circumstances.

Her hand comes to rest between them and his takes hers. Surprisingly enough it's Ziva that breaks the silence first. "I couldn't do it Tony. I couldn't let her take them." Both continue to stare at the children that under gruesome circumstances entered their lives and refused to leave their hearts. " The social worker was not very pleased, but I made it abundantly clear that she was not welcomed unless she returned with adoption papers."

The pair turns to look at each other, a smile forming on their lips. The kids would be staying. She had said yes. They are parents, unofficially, but they are parents. "This is our chance Tony," and what better privilege than with them.

Nico comes running back, flowers in hand and Lena crawls slowly behind him. She would need a bath tonight and a change of clothes once they returned back into the building.

The boy rams into Tony and the senior agent chuckles, "woah buddy," as he picks him up and settles him on his lap. "What do you say, you want to stay with Ziva and me?"

Lena has found her way over to Ziva, using her pants as support to help her stand.

"No dwagon lady?"

Ziva chuckles at the name while Tony sends her a curious glance. She shrugs; honestly she has no idea where he picked up on the name. Abby maybe? "No neshomeleh, you will stay with Tony and I."

"Lena too?" He stares at his sister who is content in Ziva's lap, her blue eyes fluttering. It's time for someone's nap.

With a nod from Tony and Ziva, Nico agrees with a smile. He will miss and always love his parents, but he liked Tony and Ziva and if he couldn't return home with his own parents, he was glad that he could stay with them.

"Well then its settled." They would be a family.

…

Finally they've made it to this day, adoption day. It's taken a year, overcoming many obstacles, celebrating milestones, and jumping through hopes, but they've finally made it. They've had their ups and down as a family, but its all been worth it to reach their new beginning. Now it was finally official. Nico and Lena were once and for all DiNozzos.

It hadn't taken as long as they expected at the courthouse, the judge more than happy to unite this family, and so they walk down to the local ice cream shop around the corner as they wait for Abby's text to head over to Gibbs's house. The team had prepared a surprise party for Lena and Nico to celebrate not only the joining of them as DiNozzos, but also officially joining the team family.

"You can have whatever you want." Tony relays. He's always been the easy-going parent, he disciplines when he needs to, but besides that he's the 'fun' dad.

"Tony," Ziva scolds. She was all for them enjoying themselves today, but they still had to have some order. Her husband had obviously not learned that lesson from the last time he had allowed Nico to pick whatever he wanted and they had stayed up half the night tending to a sick little boy. She did not want a repeat of that night, especially on such an important day.

He sighs. Clearly he wouldn't win this argument ever, but she was right. "Two scoops and two toppings." He bends down to whisper into his son's ear, but it's not very subtle. "You're mommy's no fun." He ends with sticking his tongue out at her and the little boy laughs.

Oh, very mature. Sometimes she wanders if she has three children instead of two. But her son ends up surprising her. "It you fault I gots sick last time daddy."

Smart boy, she thinks. He might not take after Tony after all.

Tony chooses to ignore the comment and turns to his daughter that rests happily on her mother's hip. "What about you munchkin?"

"Nilla, ease." Her grin is a mile wide as she displays the few teeth that have started to come in. It's been a hard month of teething, fevers, aches, and one unhappy baby. She's slept in their bed the past two weeks, only content to fall asleep with her mother's finger to soothe the pain. None of those teething rings they've purchased for her have helped and have forgotten in the back of the freezer.

Tony hits his hand against his head in resignation. "Boring just like your mother." But the grin that appears on his face dictates that he doesn't mind at all. He's just happy that Ziva had kicked the social worker out last year. They were meant to be a family.

"Ma no owing." Lena defends her mother. With both girls always gaining up on him and sometimes Nico joining their side, Tony can never win an argument at home. He only hopes that for the sake of his sanity their baby is a boy. He needs it to be a boy.

With a kiss to her daughter's forehead, Ziva mutters, "toda tateleh."

Having finally decided on an ice cream flavour and toppings, Nico pipes up from his father's side. "I want mint chocolate chip and gummy bears." He'd ask for it himself, but the counter is taller than the one near their house and he's not tall enough to catch a glimpse of the worker.

Tony picks his son up, placing him casually on his hip allowing him a better vantage point of the options of ice cream flavours and goodies. "See now someone that knows how to spruce things up a bit," Tony jokes.

Hearing noises coming from the front, a young brunette comes to tend the counter and with a cheesy grin and chirpy voice asks, "what can I get ya?"

After having complained how boring they all were, Tony doesn't do much better and opts for vanilla as well. Something Ziva teased him for as payback.

It's such a wonderful day, the sun making its appearance known, but with a cool breeze, that they choose a table outside. Forgetting the napkins, knowing her children very well and how messy they can be, Ziva returns for them and when she joins her family once again she's glad that they brought spare clothes for them both. They would not make it out of this ice cream parlour unscathed.

"Aim for your mouth motek." Ziva coos as she grabs the wipes from the diaper bag to try and salvage her daughter's shirt. It was one of her favourites gifted from Delilah and McGee. Their makeshift family had been so supported of them over the last year, helping anyway they could, offering to babysit so Tony and her could have a night out, teaching them things that Ziva or Tony could not teach them. They accepted Lena and Nico and loved them unconditionally and that for Ziva was gift enough. Tony and Ziva couldn't give them blood relatives, but with Ducky, Abby, Delilah, McGee and Gibbs they had their aunts, uncles, and grandfathers. That was a much better family.

"woof woof gry mama." Lena babbles. Her vocabulary was expanding everyday and was able to hold full conversations now. It had taken the little girl longer to talk since Ziva would speak to her not only in English but Hebrew as well, confusing her in the beginning but paying off now.

"It is nice of you to share tateleh, but you enjoy your dessert, yes?" Ziva suggest, not wanting her covered in ice cream. She didn't want her sticky for the party and then having to show up at Gibbs's house and ask to use his bathroom, not that he would decline.

"Otay," the little girl nods and returns to her ice cream. Ziva has an urge to kiss her head; she is so overwhelmed by the reality of her life. Never would she have thought that someday this could be her life, her family.

"Mommy, you want to try my ice cream?" Her son's words pull her out of her thoughts and she finds him holding out his spoon, a big smile grazing his lips. She's not a fan of mint chocolate chip, but with an adorable face like that and the baby in her belly craving it, she can't refuse.

"Toda neshomeleh, you are a very sweet boy."

Tony is watching at them in awe, this is his life now. "Kind of surreal isn't it." He offers and Ziva nods in agreement. It really is.

"I am so happy Tony."

He is too. He can't wait to start the next chapter of his life, as a family, husband to the most amazing woman on the planet, and father of three wonderful children.

**I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and patience at my lack of updates. We have only the epilogue left and this story comes to an end. **


End file.
